


Start of an end(whose is up for debate)

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette needs coffee, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Adrien is gonna be in a quiz competition and Lila thinks this a good way to get them closer and immediately lies her way in, Kagami surprisingly finds this amusing and Marinette just wants to win the competition without losing her mind(or killing a certain blonde)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Max Kanté, Marinette/Coffee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Start of an end(whose is up for debate)

At the back of the classroom, Adrien was drilling his teammate with questions.

“Which Instrument is named after a god?” He asked Marinette, 

The girl thought for a moment, “Pan flute.” She answered.

“Correct once again.” Adrien praised giving her a high five, “If we keep this up we’ll be sure to win next week.” 

“I hope so.” Marinette mumbled looking at his notes, Adrien was doing the history and geography questions while Marinette focused on mythology and literature.

Adrien, Marinette and Max were going to be representing their school a tournament, Adrien’s father was proud and actually let and he got to spend time with his friends practicing, a win-win.

Marinette looked over their notes ready to ask him another question, “In what year did-” 

“Hey guys!” Lila greeted rudely cutting her off.

Adrien forced a smile, “Hey Lila, do you need anything?” He asked, hoping she would leave.

“You said you were going to help me study remember.” Lila replied looking down at their papers, “What’s this?” She inquired, holding up their flashcards.

Marinette took it out of her hands, “We’re just studying for the quiz tournament.” She explained, Adrien saw a glint in the liar's eyes.

“Oh I used to be in those back in Italy, I kept winning gold so much people would say I’m beauty and brains.” She lied, “Say you wouldn’t happen to have an extra spot on your team?” 

The blonde shared a look with Marinette, this wasn’t going to end well, “It’s the school's team actually, we don’t have to power to chose who.” Marinette admitted.

Adrien nodded, “Yeah and since you missed so much school I think it’s best you try next year.” He said.

Lila frowned a bit before she got an Idea, “Why don’t you just give me a recommendation.” She suggested, “We can study together to catch up.”

Adrien was thinking of an excuse when Marinette came up with one, “Aren’t you going to Canada to work on a movie for the rest of the week?” She asked, Alya had told her earlier.

Lila paused, “Oh that, I’m sure Adrien and I can video chat, right?” She asked Adrien who reluctantly nodded, and Lila ran off to ask Ms. Bustier.

When he faced Marinette she was glaring at him, “The heck Agreste!” She screeched at him, he scooted away from the angry bluenette.

“Marinette you know why.” 

She cursed under her breath before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, “If Rossi messes with my academic career, I will end you.” She warned making him gulp, Lila came back.

“I got in!” She exclaimed, hugging him, Adrien awkwardly hugged her back.

Marinette rolled her eyes and took up her stuff as the bell rang, “The competition, dress smart.” She advised.

The model looked offended, “Don’t I always.” She asked, gesturing to her designer clothes.

“Nope.” The fashion designer deadpanned, walking off.

0-0-0-0-0 

Adrien Agreste’s life was hanging on a thread, If Lila messed up it was literally on him.

“Have you spoken to Marinette recently?” Kagami asked concerned.

“Yeah why.” He replied. 

“She asked me to borrow my saber, are you giving her lessons?” His girlfriend asked, in response, he banged his head on the table.

He proceeds to explain to her what happened and Kagami was annoyed at the fox once again, “I just don’t want her to get akumatized.” Adrien sighed.

“The only person I can think of getting akumatized from this is Marinette.” His girlfriend mused, “She’s spent a lot of time on this and If Lila causes trouble she might become the next Akuma.” 

Adrien snorted, “Marinette says she wouldn’t be caught dead in any of Hawkmoths designs.” He joked, his friend always got offed at the costumes the villains wore, he didn’t blame her.

Kagami laughed, “Well you better get back work so we can avoid that.” She advised him.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
